


Hope in Time of Despair

by EscapedMinds



Series: Love Across Time & Space [2]
Category: Gattaca (1997)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 15:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10363986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EscapedMinds/pseuds/EscapedMinds
Summary: Part of the "Love Across Time & Space" Series. My fix-it fic on Gattaca.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any rights to any characters but my own oc. Also sorry for the fluffy and sappy writing.

Nothing but time, endless amounts of time. Eugene was on the brink to losing all hope to ever obtaining a normal life again. He was fine with the exchange and time spent with Vincent, he even grew to love the time they spent together. But as most people leave him, so did Vincent. Off to fulfill his dream, his destiny to be up there among the stars. He couldn’t blame him really, he accomplished what was said to be the impossible. Now a days while Vincent is up there somewhere exploring, Eugene rolls around the empty house in utter despair and turmoil. One of these days he was going to end it, sit in the incinerator and just end it. 

“Why do you roll around in despair, have you not found the Special Olympics? Or do they not have that in this time?” A man dressed in black is standing at the other end of the room. Eugene wondered had he been there this whole time, how the hell did he get in without me noticing?

“Who are you and how dare you stroll right into my house as if you own it!” The man dressed in a black coat slowly walks toward him. 

“I do apologize for that but not for what I’ve said.” 

“What’s your name!” Eugene pushes his wheelchair towards the man.

“No need to shout Eugene, I’m here to talk to you.” 

“Yet you haven’t introduced yourself and you know my name, how?

“Does it really matter?”

“I suppose not, what did you want to talk to me about before I kick you out?”

“Jerome, or should I say Vincent.” 

“Should’ve known he’s what everyone seems to be on about lately”

“Ah, but you didn’t let me finish. I’m talking about you and him.”

“Him and I?”

“Well for one you two make a beautiful couple.”

“What the hell are you on about?”

“Well that woman was a rouse Eugene. He thought he loved her but really he loved you this whole time.”

“What rubbish! I’m not gay and neither is he!”

“Stop lying through your teeth Eugene. You know you wanted to be more to him than just supplying bodily excretions.” The man points to the bags filled with urine. Eugene admits, the man had a point. Somewhere along the way he felt a desire to be more to Vincent, to be his everything. 

“Here I have a message from him, and this communicator. You will be able to talk to him whenever and wherever he or you are. “

“Give me that!” Eugene rips the letter and communicator out of the man’s hand and places the device on the table.

The man looks over to the incinerator door open. “I’ll be off and please do reconsider suicide.” The man dressed in black turns to walk away but stops abruptly. “You know you are more to him then a genetically superior whore right?” With that he continues to walk away. Shocked by the mysterious man’s last words to him he almost completely forgot he was about to read the letter.

“What did he leave me now?”

“Dear Eugene,   
By the time you read this, I will be out among the stars traveling towards Jupiter. Now that I’ve made it here none of the stars shine like you. I miss you dearly, and I pray that you will wait for me. For years I’ve dreamed about traveling to the stars and journey towards a distant planet. But I’ve never realized what I have in front of me. Here you are, to me you shine like a thousand suns, and I was blinded by your beauty. So much so, that I can’t fathom why I ever strayed from you. And for that I am sorry. You mean more to me than anything else in the world. To me you will always be number one. Up here none of this matter if you aren’t by my side. I can’t wait to return to be in your arms, If you would have me. I entrust this man to deliver this message to you safely. He has opened my eyes to you and now he gives us the opportunity to communicate even if we are miles apart. I hope to see your smile again.   
Love,  
Vincent”

*Wipes Tears* “You bastard, you’re my number one too”…..he rolls over to the communicator and pushes a button. There’s a beeping sound and an image of Vincent appears. 

“Eugene! Are you alright?”

“You’re my number one too, you idiot!”

*smiles* “You’ve read my letter.”  
“Of course.”

“I wish I could hold you.”

“Me too.”

“I’ll be home soon enough but until then I’m glad we can talk through this.”

“Me too.”

“Eugene?”

“Yes?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Please wait for me.”

“I will.”

The mysterious man, who hid behind a wall to hear their conversation smiled. “Another job well done Writer. Time to find and fix another world.” He throws an orb into the air and a pink portal appears. “Let’s see which world will I go to next.”


End file.
